


Spotting The Problem

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [33]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chicken Pox, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Isolation, M/M, Together Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "Together, Alone"Spock and McCoy have found a way to be together with nobody bothering them.  And there's a good reason why.





	Spotting The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> At last, alone.

“I thought I’d had them as a kid,” McCoy muttered.

“I thought I would not get them, being Vulcan.”

“You’re still half human,” McCoy growled. 

“Will you two stop complaining?” Kirk asked on the comm. “You’re isolated together with the chickenpox. Just take care of each other, and see you in a week.” He signed off.

“Notice Kirk was having a difficult time not grinning?”

“I suppose he was happy not to be in here with us, Doctor.”

“Can‘t say that I blame him. Is it your turn to get the calamine lotion first?”

“No, yours. You are scratching again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
